Sue Morgan
Susannah "Sue" Morgan, also known as Susannah of York, is the protagonist in the twenty-seventh ''Goosebumps'' book, A Night in Terror Tower. She is the older sister of Eddie Morgan. History A Night in Terror Tower A long time ago, Susannah of York and her brother, Edward lived in the kingdom of Britannia with their parents, the good king and queen of York. Unfortunately, Susannah and Edward lived in a very dark time where a lot of cruelty was about and many people, even people who were quite innocent, were taken to the fearsome Terror Tower and were brutally tortured there. One day, Susannah and Edward's uncle, Robert betrayed them and he had their parents both murdered and named himself king. He then ordered Susannah and Edward to the top of Terror Tower to get them out of the way and he ordered The Lord High Executioner and his men to smother the two children with pillows. But luckily for Susannah and Edward, the king's sorcerer, Morgred, who was a good friend of the family, had his three white stones with him in the tower and managed to make Susannah and Edward disappear before their sentence was carried out, thus helping them escape their fate. General Information Personality Sue is fairly humorous and can never resist teasing Eddie about being scared. She can get pretty annoyed with some of his antics, including his pick pocketing and Sue would always pay Eddie back for it as he doesn't always bring out the best in her. But she does get along with him and she would always try to get him to lighten up. Sue can also be very solemn when it comes to sad and dark moments and there are moments when she is really upset. Since Morgred had erased her memory for a while, Sue had no idea that she was Susannah of York. And now that she knows, she is determined to stay in hiding in the future from King Robert until the time comes. And while she is at it, Sue is also determined to lead a normal life and not give away her big secret. Physical appearance Sue is twelve years old, Caucasian, tall and skinny with long straight brown hair and dark eyes. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** A Night in Terror Tower * Give Yourself Goosebumps: Special Edition ** Return to Terror Tower * Classic Goosebumps ** A Night in Terror Tower * Goosebumps The Movie: ** Monster Survival Guide (mentioned) Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 1 - A Night in Terror Tower (Part I and II) Actress * Kathryn Short (television series) Trivia * Sue is the first female protagonist to be an orphan. * Sue's actress, Kathryn Short, also played Sabrina Mason in the television episodes The Haunted Mask ''and ''The Haunted Mask II. Gallery Sue Morgan 002 - A Night in Terror Tower.jpg Sue Morgan 003 - A Night in Terror Tower.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Recurring characters Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Television series characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Royalties